Reality Check
by Silvana I
Summary: Oneshot. Ein harmloser McDonald’s-Besuch weckt traurige Erinnerungen in John Morrison...


Disclaimer: Keine der erwähnten Personen gehört mir. Alles ist frei erfunden, es soll mit der Story keinem geschadet werden und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

Die Story handelt von John Morrison und The Miz, ist aber keine richtige Slash-Fanfiction, es ist nur ein bisschen angedeutet (wer möchte, kann natürlich gerne mehr reininterpretieren... ;-)).

Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen... ;-)

* * *

„Oh, perfekt!", entfuhr es dem jungen Mann freudig, als er neben der Autobahn das große rote Schild mit dem gelben „M" darauf entdeckte - 500 Meter bis zum nächsten McDonald's. Mit knurrendem Magen trat er das Gaspedal durch, nichts wollte er jetzt lieber, als endlich etwas zu essen.

Sein Beifahrer rieb sich stöhnend die müden Augen und rutschte in seinem Sitz zusammen. „Du willst doch da jetzt nicht etwa anhalten?!"

„Ich sterbe vor Hunger, John. Wir sind seit geschlagenen sieben Stunden in diesem verdammten Auto unterwegs, es ist fast Mitternacht und wir haben noch nichts gegessen. Ich kann nicht mehr, echt nicht, ich brauch was zu futtern.", sagte Miz, während er schließlich vor dem kleinen Restaurant parkte. Der Parkplatz war nicht sonderlich gut beleuchtet, aber immerhin leer, so dass Miz keine Probleme hatte.

„Aber muss es wirklich dieser Saftladen sein? Ich mag kein Fastfood und das weißt du. Ein paar Kilometer weiter hätten wir sicher ein nettes Lokal gefunden."

Miz grinste. „Ich frage mich, wie du all die Jahre ohne Junkfood on the road überlebt hast. Jetzt komm schon, stell dich nicht an."

Leise Flüche vor sich hinmurmelnd, ließ sich John schließlich von seinem Freund mitziehen, allerdings äußerst widerwillig. Er hasste Fastfood-Ketten wie McDonald's seit vielen Jahren, schon die Einrichtung dort stieß ihn ab, überall diese aufdringlichen Neon-Farben, überall Dreck und im ganzen Raum ein für ihn ekelhafter Frittierfettgeruch. Er wollte am liebsten jetzt schon wieder gehen, kaum dass er den Laden betreten hatte.

Miz registrierte den angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck seines Tag-Team-Partners schmunzelnd, dachte aber gar nicht daran, zu verschwinden ohne etwas zwischen die Zähne bekommen zu haben. Nun waren sie einmal hier, nun würden sie auch was essen.

„Was kann ich dir denn bestellen?", fragte der Jüngere und musste sich arg beherrschen, ob der vernichtenden Blicke seines Freundes keinen Lachanfall zu kriegen. Es sah einfach zu göttlich aus, wenn John schmollte.

„Na am besten schon mal den Krankenwagen, hinsichtlich der Tatsache, dass ich mir gleich eine Lebensmittelvergiftung fangen werde.", giftete der 28-jährige.

Nun war es doch noch um Miz geschehen und er prustete laut lachend los. „John, manchmal bist du echt eine launische kleine Diva, weißt du das?"

„Mag sein, aber wenigstens eine gesunde."

Der Jüngere rang kichernd nach Luft, musste sich mit einer Hand schon an der Wand festhalten, um sich nicht jeden Moment auf dem Boden zu kringeln. „Ach hör auf, bei McDonald's hat sich noch keiner den Magen verdorben!"

„Oh doch! Eine Freundin hat hier mal einen Vanille-Milchshake getrunken und lag dann drei Tage lang mit Durchfall flach. Darf ich dich freundlich daran erinnern, dass, wenn mir das Gleiche passieren sollte, dir auch ein paar ganz unangenehme Nächte bevorstehen. Immerhin teilen wir uns ein Zimmer und ein Bett.", verkündete John voller Überzeugung und verschränkte erhobenen Hauptes die Arme vor der Brust.

Miz konnte nicht mehr, hielt sich die vom Lachen schmerzenden Bauchmuskeln und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich würde es schon überleben. Kann ich dir denn wenigstens was zu trinken anbieten?"

„Haben die hier Wasser?"

„Destilliertes?", fragte Miz nach und zwinkerte seinem Kumpel schelmisch zu.

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und einem sträflichen Blick legte John den Kopf schief und musterte ihn. „Ha ha ha ha… Mach dich lustig über mich, wir werden ja sehen, wer morgen früh mit Magenkrämpfen herumjapst und mir auf die Nerven geht, warum ich ihn nicht vom Essen in diesem Schuppen abgehalten habe.", sagte der Ältere zynisch.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen klopfte ihm der junge Mann aus Ohio auf die Schulter. „Ich bestelle mir jetzt erst mal einen saftigen großen Big Mac. Du kannst ja mal abbeißen, wenn du willst."

„Verzichte dankend.", antwortete John augenrollend und folgte seinem Freund genervt stöhnend.

„Such uns doch schon mal einen Tisch aus, ich komm dann gleich.", forderte Miz, während er sich auf den Weg zur Theke machte um zu bestellen. Der 28-jährige schaute sich um und fand schließlich in der hintersten Ecke des Lokals einen nicht ganz so dreckigen Tisch, an den er sich setzte. Mit einer Serviette und einem erneut alles andere als begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck kehrte er die Brötchenkrümel herunter, die einer der unzähligen Vorgänger hinterlassen haben musste. Hier und da noch ein Spritzer Ketchup dazwischen, ein paar Tropfen Cola oder was auch immer das wieder war, was da klebte. Okay, war doch dreckiger, als er zunächst dachte. Ein weiterer großer Punkt, der ihn an Läden wie diesem störte.

Langsam lehnte er sich zurück und ließ seine Augen durch den großen, aufgrund der späten Stunde, menschenleeren Raum schweifen – nachdenklich – bis sich Miz keine zwei Minuten später neben ihn setzte und seine Sachen auf dem Tisch ausbreitete: zwei Big Macs, große Pommes, Cola.

„Willst du wirklich nix?", fragte er neckisch und hielt John demonstrativ eine Pommes vor die Nase.

Müde schüttelte der Angesprochene den Kopf, anstatt auf die kleine Stichelei einzugehen. Er war heute dafür einfach nicht mehr in Stimmung und sein Freund merkte das, hörte sogleich auf, ihn zu ärgern und sah ihn stattdessen besorgt an. Ja, John konnte manchmal äußerst zickig und stur sein, doch gerade diese Eigenschaft hatte den beiden schon unendlich viel Spaß und reichlich witzige Diskussionen gebracht. Miz musste ehrlich gestehen, dass er die Eigenart seines Freundes liebte, denn es war meistens mehr Spiel als Ernst und endete fast immer mit Lachkrämpfen auf beiden Seiten.

Nicht so heute und der 27-jährige bekam allmählich das Gefühl, dass John hier nicht nur einer seiner Launen freien Lauf ließ, sondern dass er sich ernsthaft unwohl fühlte.

„Sag mal, warum hast du eigentlich so ein Problem mit diesem Laden hier? Pizza oder Chinesisch magst du doch auch gerne."

„Hach ich weiß nicht, es ist dieser Geruch hier drin, davon wird mir einfach übel. Als ich noch klein war, war es noch schlimmer, ich hab keine guten Erinnerungen hier dran."

„Was ist denn passiert?", wollte Miz wissen, während er das Essen geradezu herunter schlang. Der Hunger war durch die lange Fahrt wirklich übermächtig geworden.

Ausgelaugt stöhnend schaute John in Richtung Decke und dachte an damals zurück. „Als ich so neun Jahre alt war, da war ich mit meinen Eltern und meinen kleinen Schwestern zum ersten Mal bei McDonald's. Schon als wir reinkamen wurde mir schlecht, mag vielleicht auch mit an der Hitze an diesem Tag gelegen haben. Jedenfalls haute mich dieser erdrückende Fettgeruch völlig um, so sehr dass ich mich ein paar Minuten später übergeben musste in einem total überfüllten Laden. Tolles Gefühl war das, kann ich dir sagen. Alle starren einen an, wuseln um einen rum, lachen einen aus, jahaaa, ganz fantastischer Nachmittag. Warum tut sich eigentlich nie im richtigen Moment der Erdboden unter einem auf? Als wir dann jedenfalls wieder zu Hause waren, durfte ich mir erst mal was anhören, aber frag nicht nach Sonnenschein. Seitdem mache ich einen großen Bogen um diesen Schuppen, wann immer es geht, nenn es mein ganz persönliches Kindheitstrauma, wenn du willst.", sagte John mit einem kurzen sarkastischen Lachen.

Miz schaute ihn entgeistert an und verschluckte sich beinahe am letzten Bissen seines Bic Macs. „Warte mal...", dachte er laut und runzelte die Stirn. „...Du hast von deinen Eltern Ärger gekriegt, nur weil du bei McDonald's kotzen musstest? Haben die sich keine Sorgen um dich gemacht, ich mein, immerhin gings dir ziemlich scheiße?!"

Das sarkastische Lachen wurde lauter. „ Haha, der Witz war spitze! Sorgen... Oh ja, sie haben sich Sorgen gemacht und wie! Sorgen darum, was die ganzen Leute denken, die mich kotzen sehen haben. Sorgen darum, ob sich dieser peinliche Vorfall irgendwie in der Nachbarschaft rumsprechen könnte. Ach ja und Sorgen darum, wie die Flecken aus meinem neu gekauften Designer-Hemd wieder rausgehen sollen. Du siehst, sie konnten sich vor Sorgen kaum retten. Wie immer. Immer das Gleiche.", sagte er aufbrausend, nur um sich von einem Moment auf den anderen wieder völlig abzuregen. „Na ja, vergiss es einfach, was interessieren dich meine lächerlichen Kindheitsgeschichten. Sorry.", winkte er ab und das kurzzeitige wütende Funkeln in seinen Augen war wieder der Müdigkeit gewichen.

Mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck schaute Miz seinen Partner an, wusste selbst nicht so ganz, was er mit dem Gesagten anfangen sollte. Einerseits verspürte er gerade den dringlichen Wunsch, eine flammende Wutrede über das ignorante, verletzende Handeln von Johns Eltern zu halten, andererseits hätte er seinen Freund gern in den Arm genommen und gesagt, dass es ihm Leid tut, was damals passiert ist. Beide Varianten hielt er im Moment jedoch für unangebracht und auch wenn ihm augenblicklich viele weitere Fragen zu Johns Kindheit auf der Zunge lagen, so beschloss er, die vorerst herunter zu schlucken. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier. Darüber musste man in Ruhe reden, denn so wütend wie sein Freund gerade geworden ist, vermutete der 27-jährige, dass es da noch einiges zu bereden gab.

„Schon okay", sagte er schließlich und schenkte seinem Kumpel ein mitfühlendes Lächeln, während er für einen Moment sanft seine Hand drückte. Der junge Mann aus L.A. erwiderte den Druck schwach, aber dankbar. Keine weiteren Fragen, das war ihm im Moment sehr recht, denn er bereute seinen Ausbruch von eben sowieso schon. „Komm, lass uns von hier verschwinden.", fügte Miz hinzu und stand dann blitzartig auf, um sein Tablett wegzubringen. Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte.

Erschöpft ließ sich John auf die Beine ziehen und folgte dem Jüngeren nach draußen, sog dabei genießerisch die frische, kühle Nachtluft ein und spürte wieder Leben in seinen müden Gliedern während die beiden zum Auto gingen. „Wehe ein Wort von dem was ich gerade gesagt habe, steht morgen im Internet."

Der 27-jährige grinste, da war _sein_ John wieder. „War doch kein Mensch da außer uns beiden und der Bedienung. Aber falls doch was auftauchen sollte, erlaube ich dir hiermit offiziell, mich dafür zu schlagen."

„Merk ich mir.", erwiderte der Ältere lächelnd und schaute in den Seitenspiegel des Autos. „Wie sehe ich aus?", fragte er etwas unzufrieden mit dem Anblick darin.

„Deine Haare sind zerzaust.", antwortete Miz schmunzelnd und betrachtete seinen Freund eingehend.

John grummelte skeptisch und fuhr sich durch die volle braune Mähne.

„Steht dir aber, Shaman of Sexy!", setzte der junge Mann nach, während er ins Auto einstieg. „Und jetzt lass uns zum Hotel fahren und zusehen, dass wir endlich ins Bett kommen."

„Nichts lieber als das!", stimmte John zu und setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz.

Einigkeit. In ihrem tiefen Inneren hatten die beiden sehr viel gemeinsam, das wussten sie, in den letzten Monaten hatten sie mehr als genug Zeit, es zu entdecken und das war es auch, was ihre Freundschaft so stark hat werden lassen. Längst war mehr zwischen ihnen als die bloße Verbindung, die sie als WWE-Tag-Team hatten eingehen müssen. Vertrauen. Mike Mizanin und John Morrison vertrauten einander und lernten in vielen Situationen, dass sie das auch zurecht taten.

Den heutigen Abend würde Miz ganz sicher nicht vergessen. Johns Andeutungen hatten sein Interesse geweckt und falls sein Freund da noch etwas auf dem Herzen hatte, wollte er das auch wissen. Er würde ihn fragen – zum richtigen Zeitpunkt. Doch der war nicht mehr heute.

Das wusste er.

Denn er kannte John.

Verdammt gut.

* * *

Ende


End file.
